1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating applicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air brush for applying a coating to a fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical HI-LOCK type fastener is shown in FIG. 1, a rivet-like fastener. In order to prevent corrosion of the HI-LOCK fastener, it must be coated with a primar or primer and paint after it has been used to fasten materials together. A brush is used, as shown in FIG. 2, to apply the coating. However, this method is laborious, time consuming, provides non-uniform results, and does not assure that all of the surfaces of the fastener will be properly coated.